fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Power
Information Toon power is the rare and powerful element that allows one who wields it to be able to do the same things cartoons can do and more; so long as one imagine it or written it down. Bella is the only one with such an ability, due to the fact that all she cares to do with it is to fool around with cartoons and not destroy whole worlds or hurt anyone. It is constently evolving, as Bella finds new creation ideas and moves to make it more stable and compleate. So far, Bella had used her Toon power energy to make RPG-like magic skills, due to her love of RPG games, and keeps making new forms or combos for her toon freinds and her self to use in Battle. Description Based around the Human imagination, Toon power/abilitys depend personally on a persons imagination. Bella is the only user who can use it to its full potential, due to her imagination, obsession-love with cartoons and hevey set intellegence on the subject that her writings actually apply to her toon freinds and becuse she allowed her self to allow the flow of both human and cartoon blood in her system. Any others usually cant pull using toon power to its full potential and mostly gain a toons ability to heal and survive various disasters (Ex: being rolled over by a rock or steam roller, having a anvil dropped on him or her) however not a servivingness to the toon killer chemical called DIP Some can say it can rival the goddess Izamagi, however Bella dosent want to rival such a goddess, and prefers to just apply it ot herself and her toon freinds then waste on something she calls 'trivial and foolish to even attempt' which causes some to call her a child becuse of it, much to her ire. Using it Requires a good understanding about self (Pychologicly wise), a good understanding about the toons themself (as they are the real deal), and a really open mind. Ability type Variants Due to toon power being versitial, Bella has a plithoria of abilitys that she made either herself or from reading on fanfiction, RoM and Key classifies it as 'very versital and elastic' much like a cartoon, which Bella just comments that its all about the imagination and the mind. Shapeshifting: shareing the same body, soul and mind, allows Bella to change into the toons she bonded to soul,body and mind wise, along with a various other means or type of shapechanging. #Fusion shapeshifting: with Bella or individual hyna members (Bella must be the medium) the hyna squad are abile to fuse and mishmash their body parts to create new body discises (be it body size, gender, eye color, skin tone, hair length and voice) #Gender shapeshifting: Allows the hyna squad to change their gender, or fuse together to create a drop dead gorgus women or extreamly hansome male using their body features (works the same way as the Sexy Jutsue as a pervert killer and for us to ruffle a persons feathers) Types of chainging into Team work It means that Bella and her toon freinds are able to do special attacks and skills together in combination, and in combination with the other members of Kurobusta and our other Author freinds. Fusion-Fusion combos It means that Bella and the hyna squad are able to fuse together into one fused being, to preform stronger techniques and abilitys. Fusion combos, mean that Bella or the hyna squad are able to combine attacks to make one new attack. *a New feature on the omytrix allows her to twist the symbol sideways to enitiat fusing with one of her men, which creates a new form/new body, as the Omytrix symbol twists up, showing the form is locked in place till the omytrix symbol is twisted back to return to normal. Four legs fighting Meaning that either Bella or her toon freinds, when in a feral state, gets on all fours or takes a animal like stance and attack primarly using animal instincts or sharper teeth and claws at the enemy. It also applys when they are a animal of some type (a cat, wolf, or canine like creature) Weapon Blood Channeled/focused from Spirit, All hyna members as well as Bella can use Spirits weapon blood, to extend out scythe blades as a attack or defense against the opponet, Creating a varity of new attacks as well as mix in how Bella and her toon freinds slice and cut at the opponet (with twisting there bodys whre the blades are as a poise/Position-like dance attack). Costume Change As a habit for Bella and the hyna squad, due to the use of a lot of costumes in pranks, they can also put on costumes in battle for a diffrent range of powers and abilitys, depending on the cartoon form Bella is in, the theam, the outfit along with the accessorys equiped, it can cause a boost of effect on Bella and/or create new attacks and skills or boost current skills. Cardcapter Cards A power version that is similar to Cardcapter Sakura, using a mixture of the sealed ones own energys, and the energys of the clow/Sakura cards. With her toonic energy allows Bella to turn that energy into a varity of Clow/Sakura shaped cards that serve as a focus for her toon freinds to use the power of the clow in there own terms. Book of Hyna A hyna squad version of the book of Clow, its appearance is that its the same size as the book of Clow, but colored black and white, with the front having a image of Shirib standing but his wings covering his body like a cloak, but his hands are out with the sun in his left hand, and the moon in his right hand, with the star above his head, his eyes are closed like he is meditating, with the script 'the hyna' at his feet. The Hyna clow card's There appearance is that they are the same size as the normal clow cards, however colored silver and black (or purple) while on the back is the sun, star and moon in a Triangle poise with a familiar circle of magic under the triangle poise inside a pentagram with at each points is one of the elements of water, fire, earth, air, electrisity, light and darkness (in the form of a symbol) Bellas Staff The staff mimics Sakura, sept along with the star, thre is also the moon and sun as well, however the color of the staff is purple, while the star and sun are yellow and the moon part is silvery. (Effects of it on the hyna squad) The Effects is that it boosts the hyna squad member who uses a clow card energy that synchs up with them easily (Ex, for The Fiery, Watery, Windy, Earthy, and The Lightning; Water Hazard, TerraSpin, NRG, Armadrillo and Amphibian, can sync and draw upon any one of the cards same with the other), and can hook up with more then one Clow card spirit, so long as it is compatable with them. Transformations Being a shapeshifter, Bella and her toon freinds can assume a various pathoria of forms (favorite being chibi to be cute to get what they want) Techniques/Attacks Meaning a big book of attacks and combos used by Bella and the hyna squad used when they work together. Duel Card Manifestation Much like a duel psychic, Bella and her toon freinds can manifest any duel moster card they have into reality, and even Spell/trap card effects can be manifested or become real. To ensure nobody else can use it and to prevent a power leakage, Bella created a sealing/controled way of handeling it in a same mannor as Cardcapter Sakura, doing so, Bella can use her Naggira as a summoners staff to call upon the strength from her cards. Her toon freinds can also mimic the same summoning by borrowing her Naggira, or by using there hands or arms. Chants '-'''Usually when either Bella or her toon freinds summon a monster card or trigger a spell trap, they say a special phrase or chant that can alter the effect, by either making it defenseive, or to attack or to sheild. It can also be used as a form of anouncing the summoned card coming out. #(Place name of monster card) ''Become my binding chains: By saying that to a specific monster, the monster summoned can bind its target to prevent movement or to hold the target in place. #(Place name of monster card) Become my protective shield: as the chant says, when used with a certain monster card it can go in front of a person to protect them from any type of harm. A secondary way to trigger it is to smash it like a persona card, to release the power within the card. Groups Like with the Clow Cards, each group of Duel cards falls under a specific 'group' that they are linked to/connected too, much like how certain clow cards fall under the primary element Clow Card (Windy, Watery, Fiery, and Earthy). Some are not apart of the group but are connected in a way to the card groups (feild cards, to trap and magic cards excedra) However not every card is in a group, and their for are grouped as Unclassified. Teraforming ' Type: Magic' Like its name says, it can change the terren and land into a diffrent shape or form, however, its watered down to just changing the surrounding area based on one of the field spells Bella has with her. Now, when Bella or any other hyna squad member activates Teraforming, a area is covered that turns into a blue dome like area where inside the ones inside are transported into a terren tat resembles one of the field cards that Bella or hyna member had activated along side with Teraforming. A secondary effect that it also allows Bella to summon the Earthbound immortals (due to there special ability that a field card needs to be activated in order to summon them) when a field is up, and to also contain the immortals by growing to accept the giant titans sizes. Field Spells Using the Field spells are diffrent when Bella activates them outside of a duel, for one they must be activated when Bella uses the Spell card 'Terraforming' Ancient Gear Group The Ancient Gear monsters are who they are explained, Giant golems made of gears of old metal and stone, that have the strength/poency to level several areas. Stray or wild ones are intellegent, however usually dont interact with humans a lot. Crowlers (Yugioh Gx) own ancient gear monsters are diffrent, and have a adapted a similar manerisim to the Prof, however still kept there attitude about trusting other humans besides there owner. Ancient Gear Explosion Type: Magic *It is a very, potient explosion that can easily knock down a very thick wall, however knowing how dangerous that is, Bella and her men made a fail safe that only Ancient gear monsters can activate it, out of fear of someone else triggering it and using it to hurt innocent people with it (Something Bella dosent hesitate and really sturnly tell Ravena and Illu the immence potency of the exploading Gear bomb, the same with Shadow, Key and D.B, so that they know that if the card is stolen by someone who has a ancient gear monster, they know the severity to find it asap) Barrier Statue Group *They are Magical statues each representing a primary element; Water, Fire, Earth and Air and of the Celestial Elements; Light and Darkness. When Summoned, they can create a barrer that can protect against the Element they represent. When more of them are summoned together, they can combine there energy to create stronger Barriers or even release there energy in a beam of the element they represent. *When a weilder of the same element touches them and focuses there energy into a certain statue, the statue can fire a beam of elemental energy against the Opponet. Arcana Force group It is the name of the Duel monster archtype that has the same name. The power they now hold outside of a duel is that they are link to more of a psychic connection, and with using them, Bella and her men enters a form of a mysterious to firm attitude fortune telling as they lecture about the paths of each arcana force. Arcana Force 1-The Fool Every one at the start of there journey is the fool, and as such holds within them endless possibiltys and diffrent paths that they take that can lead to there destiny'-Arabella Kelly'' '''Personality: the Arcana fool is as his Tarot card incarnation represents, curious, child like and aways trying to find his Path, he tends to wonder off in search to find answers to any questions he may have at the moment, usually if others dont tell him, he trys to figure them out himself. However in Battle, as more of the Arcana Force monsters come out, his personality changes depending on who is out, representing the Fools growth on his journey. Powers and Abilitys Being under the Arcana that is the Number Zero, The Fool possesses a few abilitys that mostly rely on showing ones fate or to cleans a persons mind of there old memorys, so they can begin on there 'fools journey' to either regain there memorys, or to start afresh in a new life. He can also use his 'hair' to touch and sense a persons arcana, and heart. As the representation of the Fool Arcana, he is able to help guide a person to his or her fullest potential, or at times just laze about. Arcana force 2-The Magician As the fool continues on with his journey, he meets the first step of his quest, a magician,who with him he holds a Cup, a Coin, a Sword, and a Staff'-''Optimus Prime (Prime, when doing the summoning) '''Personality: wise, and constently trying to find new ways to increase his own ilusionary trickery, and powers and to grow the strenth of his arcana bretheren, that he kind of goes both ways, he can be calm and collected one minute, then encentric and wacky in another minute. Powers and Abilitys Primary, the Magicians power lies in his Illusions, though a lot diffrent then Illus own Illusions, his Illusionary powers center on getting his opponet to face themselfs in the past or of their inner darkness. He is capable of creating a form of Kaladascope-like Illusion that confuses and disorients his opponets, making them vulnable to attack or subdue. Arcana Force 3-The Empress ' ' Walking on the fool steps upon a grand palace, and inside that palace was a Empeor and his Empress, and a Beautiful Pristess'-''Arabella '''Personality: '''at times, she can be a caring mother living up to her tarot card incarnation, but against her opponet she is spiteful and dosent hesitate to poison or kill her enemy so long as it helps her goals. '''Powers and abilitys The Empress, like her tarot incarnation is connected with healing, however, she can also extend that power to even hurt or cleave into her foes, weakening them emotionally or physically. She holds a close Bond with the Emperor, as the two make up for one another, and usually demands that Bella also summons him along with her. Arcana Force 4-The Emperor Personality: Firm and militaristic, however holds a lovers soft spot for the Empress, and gets really angery and upset if she is hurt in anyway. His Personality shows that of a strong emperor out of battle, but in Battle it becomes more like a dictator attitude unless the Empress is with him to calm his temper. Powers and Abilitys One of his great strengths is his power to comand authority. He asks that when he speaks, others listen, as his special power to command athority as a leader form. However he refuses to listen to the commands of Arabella unless the Empress is also By his side as the two are two sides of the same coin in a form of castle herechity. In Battle, he can also use his tentacle whips to bind and trap the enemy, while The empress can drain or affect the opponet with her claws. Armed Dragon Group Living up to there names, they are brutal-looking dragons that weare a form of Armor that are under Chazz Prinstion (Yugioh Gx) command, and order, they listen to him out of respect of his power and they, like all of Chazz's monsters adopted his fighting attitude. Dark World Group Lead by Bayron Mad king of the Dark World, the Dark world Citizens help by using there dark magics and skills to assist in Battle, and there titled levels of expertise, Except for Bayron, due to his mental madness state that he stays in the backlines with Bella to ensure, he dosent go and do something extreamly stupid. Elemental Hero Group Neospacian Group Destiny Hero Group Evil Hero Group Cursed Magical Mask group The Trap and magic cards of the cursed masks when taken physical form, they cause there wearer to litiary feel the effects of the mask that is named. Meaning the masks litiary live up to what they are named, which causes a personality/psychological effect on its wearer that damages there psyche and cripples them in battle. Gem Knight Group A group of knight duel cards that are named after a specific gem that they are made of and uses in battle. Gem Knight Amber Personality: '''He is the leader of the Gem knights and a master of fire attacks, and as a leader, he is noble and brave, but in also being fire aligned, he can be tempermental at times, however he possesses a good heart and good leadership qualitys that makes his fellow gem knights trust him. '''Powers and Abilitys Amber knight is a master of fire, and his main weapons is his daggers that he makes from his own fire. Morphing Jar Group Magical Book Group They are as they are called, special books that posseses great power to heal or on Chance destroy (Dark world Grimore) dispite being magical artifacts, they stay in card form and in Bellas pockets out of concern that a person may steal and abuse the're powers. The Book of the Sun or Taiyou Type: Magic ' ' As is it called it is a book of spells that allows the wielder to harness the pure light of the sun. Light elamentals of the hyna squad holds this book to help boost there light aligned magic and healing potiental in order to help those who are suffering. Even holding it, the person can feel its radiated power, however only those with good intentions can weild its power, anyone with a horride heart will be burned by the strength of the sun. Powers and Incarnations Becuse its Connected to the Sun, It can allow a person to turn night into Day temporary by shining a small sun orb in the sky, to light the way in darkness, and to purge any dark spirits inside some one. light of the sun, reveal the shining path to the truth, remove the darkness that Blinds this poor soul, and enlight his path to the real truth It can also shine into a person to reveal the truth that they have been denyed about, or remove any memory alterations the person has been placed under or manipulations on there hearts. The Book of the Moon Type: Magic Like with its twin, the Book of the Sun, The Book of the Moon allows its weilder to harnes the power of the moon. Shadow is the only Non-hyna member who can freely weild the Book of moon due to his alignment of darkness, now Celestial. When the Light from the book of the Moon touches Amaya, it triggers her 'Full moon' ability. Power and Incarnations light of the moon, help this wayward soul out of the darkness that shackles him As it allows its weilder to weild the power/ energy of the moon, it can allow them to control the possision of the moon, which in turn allows them to control the Ebe and flow of the ocean, even control the cycles of the moon. But its true power lies within its ability to shine a light through darkness, which helps should Shadow enters his Darkness Blitz mode, the moon beams from the tome, can reach into the one who is lost to the dark, and channel the thoughts and feelings of those who are concern about the person, to the true personality of the person, and guide them out of the darkness and help them regain control. The Book of Eclipse Type: Magic Powers and Incarnations As it is called, it represents the power balance of light and darkness, which in turn allows a blanaced control of light and dark. The light half, focusing on healing and revealing the truth in the evil part of darkness, while the Dark half, focuses on damaging and attack, while revealing the truth in the destructive part of light. Anyone can weild it, which worrys Bella if someone with malace intent steals it, for additionally, it can reflect on a persons heart, ether overbalancing in the light or over balancing in the Darkness, of the evil parts of both sides. The Book of Life Type: Magic Powers and Abilitys As its name suggested, it can bring life to those who have passed awawy, though limited only to those of the cartoon world, and not of the players of Fanfiction world, on them, it heals them and fills them with 'life' and energy. It is also able to revive players who have died under the 'death note' and cancel the effects of Necromancy, due to being its opposite, it can remove the dark taint on a reanimated body, and return it back to its corpral state. Its only limit that it cant work on cartoons who were designed/ created to already be dead (Ex. Brook, Jack Skeleton and Lanturn, Grim, Sid the Zombie, Ghostfreak, the Ghosts born in 'Danny Phantom' ecdra) nor does it work in the Blue Excrosist world on reviving the dead (thanks to the taint of the Millinium Earl and his acuma) or does it effect Hollows. Bella rarely uses it to bring the dead to life out of her morals that the Dead deserve to remain dead, they lived there life and now its there time to be layed at peace. Darkworld Grimmore Type: Magic ' 'Powers and Abilitys The Only power it holds that its a cursed and evil book of the Darkworld that only citizens of the place can even use to free its full potential. Whenever Bella summons Bayron, the mad king of the Darkworld, he always manages to sneek out the grimore out of the Hyna squads liebary to use in Battle (Much to Bella and his subjects ire knowing its best to use it in a duel not a fanfiction world fight, due to how well mad he is) Machine/Xemzie Group Slime Group As the name said, The Slime monsters Bella summons are usually helpful with her pranks in freaking out people out of Battle, or to help Bella bind her targets or to protect using the trap card 'Jam Defense' which was altered to be used on all types of Slime monsters, not just Revival Jam or Metal mimic Slime. Toon Group Meaning the Duel card archtype and not the common Genere for all cartoons, The Duel monsters Bella summons are extreamly playful and silly and usually dont want to fight seriously all the time, unlessed Bribed or told that they can be a distraction by being themselfs. Trivia *Due to such rarity of power, most Admin scientists or player scientists try to get a blood sample or hair sample or even desire to kidnap and lock up Bella just to see the effect of such toon power in action, which results, she and her men sabatoges or pranks the admin scientists who care to do nothing but hurt her and her men out of spite. *RoM discribed that Bella can be powerful enough to over take Fanfiction world on her own, yet wastes her potiental on making her self or her toon freinds stronger or to create what Bella calls 'possibilitys' with them. *Bella tends to make analogys about her power compareing it to how its always evolving like the Blacklight virus of 'prototype', minus the eating humans part, or like how humans naturally grow and change, as they become older or gain new experences. *Bella loves to make up new powers, however she is smart enough to know that new powers must come with a consequence or responsibility, as such to not abuse it. Quotes "Trust me pal, to use Toon power, you really got to have a good grip on reading people" "The gears in my head are moving...ideas are pouring out like a crazy person" Using 'Costume change' Umbrella Kybuki maden edition 'The Back ground changes to a kabuki stage area, with raining Sakura petals falling as a curtain rises showing a figure in a kimoto with a open umbrella obscuring his/her face from view' "Coming from a dark castle where he has been all his life... (the figure turns around and shows (with a red tint on his cheeks) Um Bella-nii chan this is a bit embarassing" "Bella/Kory (Bella taking control)-oh man up Kory (closes the umbrella, which is Lero and holds him in front), you just got to admit this is pretty cool" "Leroooo, not when you wack me around like a weapon Lerooo" Category:Techniques Category:Original Powers Category:The Hyna Squad